Dark Successors
by dndx95
Summary: The Dark Lord is going to rise again by the end of the Triwizard Tournament. His children and loyal followers will witness the ritual they've been waiting for years. 4th year. Dark!Hermione. One-shot.


_The Dark Lord is going to rise again by the end of the Triwizard Tournament. His children and loyal followers will witness the ritual they've been waiting for years._

 _4th year. Dark!Hermione. One-shot._

 **Dark Successors:**

Harry Potter nervously entered the maze for the 3rd task of the Triwizard Tournament. No one knows that he's walking right into the trap laid out by a Death Eater disguised as Alastor Moody. The brilliant but slightly crazy Barty Crouch Jr. had been fooling everyone but those who know of the plan.

Hermione looked around the stands and decided to move now. Ron Weasley was busy with Lavender Brown to even notice her gone, and everyone else just tend to ignore her anyway so it's safe. After reaching the last step of the stands, Hermione used a spare wand provided by her twin brother to conceal herself and walk confidently to a meeting point.

"Not so hard to sneak away, aye princess?" Knight Riddle joked to his twin sister. "I should be sorted to Slytherin if not for my mission," a blonde Slytherin muttered 'damn right' at that. Draco Malfoy was there to support his best friends.

Knight William Riddle and Lyra Hermione Riddle had grown up alongside of Draco. Despite living in a family cottage by the Seine river in France, they spend a lot of time with the Malfoys. Their mother, an American pure-blood is Lucius and Narcissa's oldest friend. The twins live their whole life in secrecy, making Draco is the one they can trust the most.

"We should leave now before we miss anything exciting," Knight suggested and the other two agreed. The trio casts a disillusionment charm over themselves and walked towards the next meeting point. They're meeting Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus LeStrange who will apparate them to a graveyard, where a ritual to bring The Dark Lord back will be held.

Five minutes after walking into the dark forbidden forest, Lucius and Rodolphus were already waiting with a high alert posture. "Father, we're here." the trio lifted their charm and Lucius checked if their alibis are strong. "I could always say that I was on the loo," Hermione assured. "I got Blaise and Theo to cover me," Draco said. "My friends won't talk," Knight finished. Knight is from Durmstrang and while he used his mother's maiden name, Xander, his friends are pure-blooded young men who know better not to interfere in anyone's business.

"Alright. Now you two can go with me while Rod will go with Draco," the teenagers obeyed and grabbed a hold of the adults before side-apparated to the graveyard.

"Potter is not here yet and you three can stand behind that big rock, cast your own disillusionment charm and keep quiet. Rod and I need to be in our positions down there," Lucius explained and the trio nodded before going to the big rock Lucius had pointed. Rodolphus and Lucius left to join the rest of the most trusted circle of Death Eater gathered that night.

The Dark Lord is going to do a ritual to bring him back to his full health. Living away in Seine with his family for years had not been easy after receiving the re-bound of his own Avada curse. After years of research and subtly asking around, The Dark Lord found an old tome containing all the information he searched for the ritual. He found it in a little town in Thailand, summer before his children first year of school. Even then, The Dark Lord needed more time to perfect every step and actually planned the whole thing. The crucial things that he needed were 'A bone of the father' and 'The blood of an enemy', hence why Potter have to be there for the ritual.

"Think he will be here soon?" Draco asked the twins. "Crouch will deliver, he may be a little crazy, but he's loyal." Knight replied quietly. "Maybe we should cast the charm now before the Boy Wonder got here." Hermione suggested and they all cast the charm over themselves.

The plan is already in motion. Crouch had cursed the other three students and turn the cup into a portkey to send Harry Potter to the graveyard to face The Dark Lord. Diggory, DeLacour and Krum will only scare Potter to the cup's direction, but they will do some damages while on it. After Potter portkey-ed to the graveyard with the cup, The Dark Lord will start a ritual, in front of his loyal followers. The teenagers wasn't actually on the list of witness before, but they insisted to come and The Dark Lord made them promise as long as their alibis are solid.

"It is taking longer than I thought," Knight complained, taking off his charm and huffed loudly. "This stupid rock is big enough to conceal us, anyway." Draco and Hermione took off their disillusionment charm as well. The big rock is in the middle of a hill, they can see everything from the particular higher point, but still too far to be caught in the middle of any undoubtedly battles. "Patience, brother. Potter will be here soon," Hermione said, not doubting the magical skills of her Gryffindor pretend-best friend.

"Listen to Lyra, Knight." The three teenagers cursed loudly when the Dark Lord spoke from behind them. "Tsk, thank Merlin that your mothers are down there with everyone else." Knight rolled his eyes, "you scared us, Papa."

"I'm just checking up on you three," he turned to the blond Slytherin. "Heard about your incident with Krum, Draco." Draco's cheek reddened. "Krum is stupid," Draco said with a disgust. "Are yousure he's the stupid one, mate?" Knight laughed loudly, causing his twin sister to slapped his shoulder. "Stop it, Knight." The Dark Lord just shook his head at his children and their best friend.

"On a serious note, I bloody hate Dumbledore for what he's done to Lyra for the 2nd task," Knight said with a tense face. "Draco had to put a light binding charm on me when I saw Lyra is on the water with Krum,"

"If Dumbledore isn't on my target list already, I would kill him for putting my daughter down in the Black Lake just because Krum asked her for being his date." Now its Lyra's turn to roll her eyes at her father. "I'd kill him for stunning me." The Dark Lord chuckled at that, "that's my daughter."

A noise of a thunder-like erupted before Lyra can answer her father. "That's my cue to leave," Potter landed in front of a big gravestone and coughing loudly. "Enjoy the view and don't stay too long, I can't have my _dark successors_ got captured, can I?"

-8-

The mission went perfect and the press release after that went even better. The Dark Lord is back on his full health and his followers gained a new confidence. Potter had said his peace to the press and no one, but the Order believed a word he said. The Riddle twins can't wait until their father rise back in power and finally they can live their life as how they should be; standing strong with the so-called Dark side, besides their father.

-8-

It was the morning before the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students return to their respective schools when Hermione planned a little meeting with her brother down in the Black Lake. The Black Lake always reminded Hermione of home back in France and it became one of her favourite spot at Hogwarts. Knight agreed of the resemble of their home and happy to meet his twin there for his last morning at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Neville Longbottom stopped the brunette. Hermione smiled at her fellow Gryffindor friend, "of course, Neville. What is it?" Neville looked down nervously, "are you dating a Dumstrang guy?" Hermione felt like someone had stupified her. "I'm... wh-what are you talking about?" Cursing loudly in her head.

"She's not, and you shouldn't jump into conclusions, Longbottom." Neville actually jumped when Knight appeared behind one of the big trees near the edge of the Black Lake. Knight had been there for 20 minutes when he saw the Gryffindor guy hanging around near the meeting point and decided to wait on what he's up to. When Knight saw the other guy spotted his sister and had actually waiting to talk to her, he decided to close the distance to eavesdrop and he couldn't be more happy that he did so. The Gryffindor buffoon could be a problem they didn't need, so Knight needed to interfere.

"What did you see, Neville?" Hermione regained her confidence as soon as she heard her twin brother. Her tone might be cold and sharp, but her face shows the warm she always radiated as her act at Hogwarts. _Brilliant_ , Knight thought to himself.

"I...it-it's just y-you spend time w-with him late at n-night at the library," Neville stammered. "Y-you sounded like y-you knew him f-for a w-while, 'Mione." He continued, "i-it sounded l-like you are planning s-something with h-him,"

"Didn't your mummy tell you that eavesdropping is rude, little guy?" Knight chuckled darkly. "Oh right, your mummy is rooting at St. Mungo's. Along with your pathetic father." Neville looked up sharply at this, anger already omitted in his usual gentle eyes.

"You shouldn't ask me right in the open, Neville." Neville turned to Hermione, confused. "My twin brother had the tendencies to show up when I'm in trouble," before Neville can say anything, Knight already sent a hard stupefy, knocking the Gryffindor out cold.

"Make sure uncle Sev obliviate him first," Knight turned to his twin.

"See you in a few days, sis."

 _A/N: This is a one-shot of the first story I'm currently writing called Riddle Twins. Eventual Dramione and of course a dark Hermione with a twist, xx_


End file.
